Wickedly Hosted
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: Here is one of my weird crossovers, yeah I know. But Galinda and Elphaba accidentically blew up Shiz and has to attend Ouran High School until it repairs. Will things don't go to crazy? I do not own Wicked or Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own OHSHC or Wicked.**

"Galinda, for the last time-there is nothing going on between Master Fiyero and me," Elphaba exclaimed as she followed the boiling angry blonde.

"You don't know that," Galinda hissed over her shoulder as she entered a chemistry class.

"Yes I do, I would _never_ take Master Fiyero away-you know why? I do not like him," Elphaba argued back, but in a calm tone.

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes!" Galinda insisted coldly.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that it was only an assignment-you were absent. He only likes me as a friend, I would never take someone away from you," Elphaba promised.

"You don't know that," Galinda snapped, as she threw fifteen gallons of acid into an enormous beaker.

"Yes I do," Elphaba said angrily, she was about tired of Galinda's stubbornness, but since when has she ever been stubborn. Oh yeah, _**always**_. If Galinda does not get her way, you will be sorry. She splashed many ounces of baking soda into the same beaker as Galinda's beaker. "How do you _even_ know anything if you were absent!"

Galinda snorted, "I have my sources."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow curiously, "which means?"

"My friend told me," Galinda confessed as she dumped vinegar into the beaker. Without neither Elphaba nor Galinda knew, the liquid started to bubble, by each second-it quickly arose. The newly created substance was over the desktop.

"Oh so your friend was spying on me," Elphaba exclaimed, she sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

Galinda shrugged, Elphaba got a glance at the beaker and her eyes widened.

"Oh no," Elphaba gasped.

It fully reacted and exploded. Gray smoke fogged up the place, and they were completely covered in ashes, the two were heavily coughing. Well they were multiples of coughs. Galinda's hair was jet-black and was sticking up as if it was Halloween and her costume was Frankenstein. Elphaba was similar to Galinda's but it looked like she just spiked it with enormous amount of gel. But since the ash color-it blinded very well with Elphaba's natural hair color.

"Well that was not supposed to happen," Elphaba mumbled.

"Another experiment gone wrong, greenie?" someone called out.

"Maybe that's how she got so green," a female suggested.

Elphaba sighed, and ignored the farther insults.

"Students, as due to the accident from Elphaba and Galinda, we would be attending another school until Shiz is rebuilt," Madame Morrible told them, "the school is called Ouran High, which is a very expensive school. So Elphaba, please don't get out of control and blow it up."

Before Elphaba could response to Morrible, she left.

At Ouran High School

"Students, we have a very important announcement to discuss," the principle begun, they looked up and stop talking. "This happen recently, and you heard that loud boom sound. Well two students accidently blew up their school, Shiz." Snickers were heard from the audience.

"I wonder what happen," Haruhi thought out loud, Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Probably a mindless stupid prank," he replied.

"So they would be attending here until their school is finished repairing," he finished. "That is all."

The host club then went off to their customers.

"I wonder if the students at Shiz are cute," a girl customer wondered with hearts in her eyes.

"I possibly doubt they would be cute as you," Tamaki flirted while he held her chin, making her daze into his blue orbs. The girls' cheeks and the bridge of her nose went red.

Her friends squealed at Tamaki's fake act, while shrieking 'so romantic!' Then the girl that Tamaki was holding ruined the moment by joining her friends' squeal.

"Pathetic," Haruhi muttered.

"What do you think of the newcomers, Haruhi?" her customer asked.

Haruhi closed her eyes, and thought of the question briefly. "I'm not going to judge them, mostly because I have never seen them before. I would say that they would mostly be fan-girls or stuck-ups."

"Isn't that sort of negative?" her friend asked.

"Let's use Tamaki as an example; what do you think of him if you saw him for the first time?" Haruhi asked sharply.

"I would think he is a total hottie, and that we belong with each other for eternity!" she said dreamily.

That wasn't what Haruhi meant at all while she sweatdropped. But what do you except from his fan? "That's not what I mean though; but I guess it works since you made a judgment."

"No wonder why you're not judging; 'cause you haven't seen them yet," the girl said with a smile and eyes closed, thinking she got the point of the question.

'_I made a negative judgment when I saw you; so I guess we are even_,' Haruhi thought bitterly.

**Me: finished, and I would feel happy if you review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Wicked or OHSHC**

Chapter 2

Elphaba glared at the new school that she'll be attending until farther notice. She read about the students here and how the school is run, and she loathes it all. According to Elphaba's studies, the students are filthy rich and have no interest in learning or being educated. The girls were mostly stuck-up and fan-girls. They will judge her once Elphaba go through those doors.

Galinda smiled up at the school; it reminded her of the castle in the Uplands. There would be people just like her, so Galinda was unbelievably excited. It's the first that she had ever been excited to go to school.

Fiyero didn't know what _to_ think as he glaze at the building. He gulped and hoped for the best.

Boq mind was actually like Fiyero's, but he was slightly worried about getting lost in the school or losing his trail of following Galinda. He may be Nessa's boyfriend, but he still likes Galinda.

Avaric smirked at the school, as one sentence ran through his thoughts. He's going to find whoever 'rules' the school, become 'friends' and then take the throne.

Nessarose sat in the chair that her sister was scrolling in. She felt like she could read Elphaba's thoughts. Only one thing worried her, did this school have ramps or elevators?

"Why do I have a regretting feeling that Galinda and I did not blow up Shiz on accident and that I'm going into a hell-hole?" Elphaba asked to herself out loud. Nessarose snorted; sometimes she thinks that Elphaba should be positive.

"Wow you're actually _**not **_excited about being in school," Avaric said coldly.

"Of course I'm not; this is another place-just like every other school-that judges me once they see me," Elphaba explained.

"I know; look at you-you're green!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, Avaric. You've made me so much better," Elphaba replied with flat sarcasm.

"You're welcome," Avaric said with the same amount of sarcastiness in his voice as Elphaba's.

"Come on guys, stop being childish," Fiyero pleaded.

"Says the party animal," Elphaba muttered with an eye roll, "here Boq, take Nessa. I'm going in at the back."

"Where are you going, Elphie?" Galinda asked, Elphaba looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"So you guys won't get off to a bad start; I haven't even entered and I know my results," Elphaba explained and then turned to leave her friends and sister.

Once the green witch was gone, Fiyero sighed, "she needs to look at things in another way." The Shiz students were totally blown away as they took sight of the inside of the school.

Elphaba stopped at the left side as she saw the total route. Her mouth gapped at the walls length that seems like miles. She looked to her left and saw a window on the second story. Elphaba groaned in frustration, '_stupid school,_' she thought as she climbed the tree closest to the window.

She prayed that it would be open as she pushed it up. Luckily it was open, but that damn window was heavy as hell. With all of Elphaba's strength; she pushed the glass up until she could get inside. She placed one of her legs inside, and leaned forward so Elphaba could get a fine grasp of the inside for her hand. She turned her body so she was facing the glass. She prayed that she wouldn't fall. Her other hand got a good hold of the inside also. She gulped that her other leg was hanging from the window.

She kicked a table over and stood on it and got both legs in. She slipped her body inside and ducked her head.

She screamed as she slipped on the table cloth and fell flat-face on the floor. Many curses were echoing through Elphaba's mind.

"Are you ok?" someone asked.

Elphaba popped her face from the floor and looked at the person with her face flushing. "Bad fall."

"Do you need some help?" the person asked, with a smile on her face. She had short brown hair, with same brown eyes. She was fairly short. She dressed in the boys' uniform. If she is a girl, why is she in the boys' uniform?

Elphaba got off of the floor, "if you don't mind me asking, but why are you in a boys' uniform; if you are indeed a girl?"

She blushed bright red, "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Please, I know that you _**are**_ a girl," Elphaba said with an eye roll.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously knowing that Elphaba won. She sounded some sort of ashamed.

"Please, _**all**_ eyes can tell," Elphaba said.

She now looked worried, "but I thought I was doing a good job! Everyone is fooled!"

"Maybe everyone, yes, but I: no," Elphaba answered.

"Who are you?" she answered.

"Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba introduced, "you are?" 

"Haruhi," she answered, "are you new here?"

Elphaba shook her head, "no, I do not know if you heard, but I'm from Shiz."

Haruhi's mouth dropped, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow in curiously.

"Is there a problem, I may ask Miss Haruhi?" Elphaba asked.

"No, but who exploded the school?" she asked.

Elphaba turned dark green as if it was a blush, "I got into an argument with my roommate, and we were fighting in chemistry and accidentally blew up Shiz."

"Haruhi," a males' voice called in a singly voice. A blonde with blue eyes came around the corner. Once he got sight of Elphaba, he ran to her and put her in his arms. 

Elphaba was not uncomfortable at all, in fact; she was very irate.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted in a seductively tone. '_What the hell is wrong with him_,' Elphaba thought darkly and coldly like space.

Elphaba elbowed him in the ribs; he let go in pain, "if you do not mind, sir. But I **like** _**personal**_ space." She then added, "You'll regret it soon."

He gulped and Elphaba walked to the door, "pardon me, but I must find my sister. It was nice talking to you, Miss Haruhi."

The blonde male waved his arms in defense, with his face flushing.

"Wha? Haruhi is a man," he went going on, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Elphaba said sarcastically, "and you're a woman, I'm **not** green, my sister isn't crippled and I did _**not**_ accidentally blow up Shiz." Then she fully exited the room.

She went to the grand hall trying to find a quiet place to study. So far, nothing.

Even the library is nosy; Elphaba rented the books she wanted. She found a place that looked suitable, 'music room #3.'

Once she opened the door a swirl of rose petals greeted her face, with she really hates. Inside there were five unknown males, Haruhi-Elphaba met earlier-and that blonde male sitting in a chair. They all were in the funniest costumes; Elphaba cupped her mouth from letting out her laughter.

Haruhi gasped at Elphaba and saw her green skin, the sun rays were beating on Elphaba's skin so Haruhi couldn't see it's natural color.

"Elphaba?" she called.

Elphaba couldn't held it in, and burst out laughing, "Miss Haruhi, what _**are**_ you _**in**_?"

The males looked shocked at Elphaba laughing, and that she figured out that Haruhi was a girl.

"Who's the green girl?" the orange haired asked Haruhi.

"Elphaba, you're green," she pointed out shocked.

Elphaba looked offended, "_**no shit**_, Sherlock. I'm orange."

"Elphie! Leave _that_ boy alone," Galinda ordered popping out of nowhere, "I know how you get whenever someone insults you're skin. But please, what would the Wizard think?"

"Who's the Wizard?" the small blonde asked.

"The Wizard is a wonderful person who owns the Great Oz, and Elphaba wants to meet him. I have no idea why; probably to get back at the people who insulted her-which are a lot of people. Then to make her father accepted and forgive her," Galinda explained.

"Elphaba! You know that's not true! You take his breathe away when you sing!" Nessarose joined in.

"You sing?" the Ouran students chorused.

"Nope," Elphaba lied.

"Liar!" Fiyero joined in.

"Guys stop, you're making Elphaba mad!" Boq pointed out to Elphaba's really annoyed face.

"Elphaba, come do some magic. I brought the Grimmerie," Morrible entered the room.

The Ouran students' head tilt to the side, "magic?"

"Yes, Elphaba has some type of power," Morrible answered.

"Anything else someone what to add?" Elphaba asked sarcastically annoyed.

The Shiz kids seen Elphaba when she is pissed and quickly shook there heads.

**Me: finished and if you would-please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I don't own Wicked or OHSHC**

"So what are these powers the blonde one was talking about?" a male with glasses asked.

Elphaba glared at him, "don't even start." She hugged her knees to her chest. "It's something-something I could never have controlled. So I have to keep my temper calm."

"I don't care if you're green, I still want to hold you in my arms," Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged her from the waist.

Galinda and Nessarose were squealing, Fiyero choked on some milk, Boq was making a prediction on how bad Tamaki is going to be injured, Haruhi rolled her eyes, the twins were high-fiving each other-thinking that Tamaki is smooth, Hunny woke up to see Tamaki holding a green girl, Kyoya is researching up Elphaba, Mori was emotionless.

"You really shouldn't do that," Boq said as Elphaba became more piss.

A black outline was covering up Tamaki and sent him flying towards the wall; he rubbed his throbbing head and Elphaba walking up to him.

Fiyero and the twins got some popcorn and enjoying the show.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again; I believe we had this conservation before," she hissed.

"Wow-" Hikari chew up some popcorn-"that's the first time the Lord got rejected, except for Haruhi."

"What did you found out about Elphaba, here?" Tamaki asked he got up.

"I only have information on her sister," Kyoya replied looking at his laptop, "Nessarose Thropp."

"Why aren't you in there?" Haruhi asked.

"Simple, my father hates me," Elphaba answered shortly.

The host club gasped in shock, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal," Elphaba said.

"No," Mori said.

"Why isn't there information about you?" Hikari asked.

"So people won't find out about me and stalk me endlessly. Because the world does not need to know that there an emerald skinned green girl, and is a disappointment to her father and only the Wizard can fix that. I can not just have random people coming on to my door step, asking repeatedly questions I have answered before," Elphaba explained.

Kyoya grabbed Elphaba's hand, "I must know more about you!"

"Elphaba doesn't need a therapist," Fiyero pointed out with his arms crossed, clearing ticked off.

Elphaba jerked her hand away, "I must go now." Then she left.

"Did you hurt her feelings?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Nessarose shook her head, "No, Elphaba always been like that. She does not like to social very much. She whether be alone and reading a book. I don't even know her myself."

"It's true; Elphaba just doesn't open up to anyone. She's like a rock, cold and sometimes heartless. She's not an open book; if someone wants to read her. You have to open up a lock and none of us figured out what that lock is," Fiyero pointed.

"Does she have a passion?" Kaoru asked.

The Shiz students frowned, "not that we know of."

**With Elphaba**

She clanged the book against her chest as burning tears came down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before any real damaged happened to her face, and looked at the book title.

'_Animal Rights_'

She loved Animals, and still does 'til this day. Her goals are to meet the Wizard and get Animals out of those horrible cages.

She felt that no one should know her and it makes her more comfortable; no one could ask questions and turns them into insult.

Even that group she calls 'friends,' insults her. Elphaba has a pride and she got it from her mother, Melena.

Never tell personal information or else they would use it against you. Even you're best friend could be your worst enemy.

Elphaba felt that Galinda would betray her and she felt it. Whenever at night, Elphaba would seek out and cry somewhere no one could hear. I mean, can't Galinda hear or notice the numerous disappearances constantly.

She only knows herself and doesn't bother to memorize the people you love that betrays and lies to you.

Elphaba knows that Galinda lies to her all the time and sometimes she wishes she was never born.

Elphaba even thought of killing herself thousand of times and also close doing so. But once she meets the Wizard and saves the Animals; then she'll kill herself afterwards. She had her whole life planned out.

It's not like anyone would be at her funeral; no one will even notice. If they do, it will be the best thing that was ever happened to the world. She was a disappointment at birth.

When her own father called her a thing and hated his oldest daughter, that's not something to forget-it hurts her. Not everyone goes through that pain, and a one year old get beat.

Then you have a bossy spoiled brat of a sister, sure she loves Nessa. But she doesn't know how Elphaba feels and she predicts the total opposite. She doesn't even know Elphaba and it should stay that way.

Boq was different; she had some type of bond with him. Nothing romantic; but a bother-sister bond that Elphaba felt that no one else could touch. He knew Elphaba more than anyone.

He knew about the beats her father gave her and she would run to him from help. But he was almost close to opening her up; yet, he was so close but so far away.

Avaric was her number one bully, and he can't change it.

The lock was simple but hard to get and reach by the owner of Elphaba Thropp. She was emotionally and physically sensitive-break her heart once; you'll never have a second chance. All it was for someone to love and accept Elphaba for who she is and that's what Elphaba only wants. 

Elphaba is indeed sarcastic, but only to make sure that she didn't lose and cry herself out.

She may look strong on the outside, but inside-Elphaba is breaking.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, Tamaki trying to break a lock. But she could feel him lying and he loathe himself being next to her side.

She was just, untouchable, breakable, sensitive, and broken.

"The sixteenth year I was born today, and still broken as ever," Elphaba whispered softly as tears formed in her eyes.

**Me: tell me what you think. You just got to go inside Elphaba's mind and feelings. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I do not own Wicked or Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the songs.**

It was the second day of school at Ouran, and the males and the one female were doing some sort of host club, Galinda was thrilled and was everyone's customer. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at this, were these people even normal?

The twins were doing who knows what with each other, Kyoya was being a charmer-but was on his computer. Elphaba is just wondering if that's even possible. Haruhi was serving tea, as girls tried to flirt with her. Haruhi shutters throughout her work, and Elphaba felt sorry for her. Tamaki was all over this brunette girl while-Elphaba guess her friends cheered her on to seduce him.

Mori was being Mori and was taking care of Hunny, who was eating cake, that….was…..dressed…..like…..a….fucking…..bunny.

"Master Fiyero am I imagining things; but I think this is a nightmare," Elphaba told her friend who was thinking the same thing as her.

"Are those guys gay?" Fiyero asked.

"I think so, aren't they brothers also?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, they are," Fiyero nodded.

They both looked at each other, and said one word that meant it all, "gay."

"What's with that Kyoya guy? I mean, he is pleasing them in a way-but in reality; he isn't doing anything. In fact, he is ignoring them and is more interested in his computer," Fiyero asked.

"I know, what about that Blonde Idiot?" Elphaba asked, "that man is a slut for doing this. I don't think he doesn't get the fact that I like personal space, especially with him."

He shook his head, "yeah, we all know. The twins and I were enjoying the show as you threw him into the wall; Avaric even recorded it."

"What about that little boy; shouldn't he be in kindergarten?" Fiyero asked.

"People say he is a senior, but I doubt that," Elphaba stated. 

"What about that tall guy; he's like Frankenstein," Fiyero said choking on giggles.

"You know, he looks like the guards in London," Elphaba pointed out.

"OH CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT!" he practically screamed, everyone stared at us.

"Oh my kiddle sticks, she's green," some fangirl shrieked.

Elphaba shook it off, "let's face it; all of these guys are players and whores." Everyone stared at her, shocked; obviously she said it too loud. "WHY IN THE NAME OF OZ ARE YOU STARING AT ME? I know I'm green, get over it."

"You insulted the Great Tamaki and everyone else. You'll pay," a girl from earlier that Tamaki was pleasing earlier growled.

"Really? How much?" Elphaba teased.

"You're social life," the brunette hissed.

Elphaba snorted, "please, stop wasting your time and go have sex or something." Her attention went back to Fiyero, "do you think that they have fights at this school?"

"Hey I'm talking to you, you stupid bitch," she snapped, everyone went 'oooh,' and Elphaba rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" Elphaba started. "Really, out of all the words in the whole world; you choose a word that doesn't even describe me, only you. I heard worse, I felt worse; so that was nothing compare to that. You are pathetic, your choices in words are pathetic, and how you're desperate is pathetic. Did you even realized that none of this is real, that you are never going to have him forever? No, because you are too stubborn to do so."

She was fuming, and aimed for a punch.

"Lilac, please! You have to stop before it's too late!" Galinda cried, she seen Elphaba pissed off and it's not good, but actually Elphaba was quite calm.

"Shut up! I'm doing the world a favor here," Lilac snapped at the blonde.

Elphaba stood up and sighed, "Let's get this over with. You know, girls like you don't fight. So that means you're a guy, that's alright with me. I can hit a man. Hard."

"But you're fighting also," Lilac said through her teeth, she was mocked and teased.

"But I've been fighting since birth, this is nothing," Elphaba sneered.

"Beautiful ladies, please stop!" Tamaki cried. Boq sat him down and shook his head.

"No point, Elphaba already got up. She's not going to back down; it a lesson she learned herself during her childhood," Boq explained.

Lilac glanced up at Elphaba's determine eyes, and gulped. Lilac never had any experience in fighting, but what Boq said and her face; she been through a lot. She was frightened, as she saw Elphaba smirking at her.

Elphaba smirked saw Lilac shake in fear, of course she knew that Lilac would back down. Lilac raised her hands in surrender.

"See, Elphaba wasn't really going to fight Lilac, she knew that Lilac would chicken out and cancel their fight," Boq told the host club.

"How do you know all of this?" Haruhi asked the Munchkin, Boq said.

"It's a long story and I promised her I would never tell anyone," Boq said with a sigh.

Haruhi nodded in understatement.

"Good evening everyone, I shall be off," Elphaba said before leaving.

"Where does she go off to?" Galinda asked herself as she watches Elphaba leave.

"No one knows," Fiyero answered with a sigh.

**With Elphaba**

"Oh Miss Elphaba, I didn't know that you were here," Morrible said walking up to her.

"Do you think the Wizard will like me?" Elphaba asked more to herself than Morrible.

**Song: I don't own; Wizard and I from Wicked**

_Oh Miss Elphaba _

_Many years I have waited_

_For a gift like yours to appear_

_Why, I predict the Wizard_

_Could make you his_

_Magic grand vizier!_

_My dear, my dear_

_I'll write at once to the Wizard_

_Tell him of you in advance_

_With a talent like yours, dear_

_There is a defin-ish chance_

_If you work as you could _

_You'll be making good_

Morrible said and took off leaving a stunned and happy Elphaba.

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could _

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

But only if I make good.

_So I'll make good_

_When I meet the Wizard_

_Once I prove my worth_

_And then I meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since: since birth!_

_And with all his Wizard wisdom_

_By my looks, he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb_

_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

I quickly shook it off.

_No! he'll say to me,_

"_I see you truly are-_

_A girl on whom I can rely!"_

_And that's how we'll begin_

_The Wizard and I!_

_My whole life will change_

'_Cuz once you're with the Wizard_

A group of students took sight of me and ran away.

_No one thinks you're strange!  
_

_No father is not proud of you_

_No sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you_

_When by the Wizard you're acclaimed_

_And this gift_

But it isn't a gift.

_-or this curse_

_I have inside_

_Maybe at last, I'll know why_

_When we are hand and hand-_

_The Wizard and I!_

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba._

_A girl who is so superior_

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_

_Have a matching exterior? _

_And since folks here to an aburd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris_

_Would it be all right by you?_

_If I de-greenify you?"_

Elphaba imagine him saying that at her, with a smile on face. Creeping out people passing by.

_And though of course_

_That's not important to me_

"_Alright, why not?" I'll reply_

_Oh, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and I _

_Yes, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and _

A vision stopped me and it looked like some vision of the future.

_Unlimited_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision_

_Almost like a prophecy_

_I know-it sounds truly crazy_

_And true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear, someday there'll be _

_A celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_

_And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else_

_Till I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me, they will scream_

_For half of Oz's fav'rite team:_

_The Wizard_

_And I! _

It was raining, and Elphaba was singing and spinning in it. She walked happily to her dorm, and to everyone's surprise saw Elphaba smiling.

"Hello," she greeted.

Neither on of them dared to reply, but Elphaba shrugged and went to dry off.

"Is she high?" one of the twins asked.

"Maybe she had a date with someone!" Galinda squealed.

"No I did not," Elphaba said coming back to the living room where the others were located.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Boq asked, "you seem pretty mad earlier."

Elphaba shrugged, and she smiled that said 'I know something and you don't,' and Galinda couldn't take it anymore.

"Elphie! Spill," Galinda pleaded.

"Singing in the rain really helps you calm down," Elphaba chuckled to herself.

"See, Elphaba can sing!" Galinda shrieked in her high voice.

"Can we hear something?" the twins asked.

Elphaba leaned forward, Tamaki got jealous at their closest, same as Fiyero. "No," and got into her normal position. The two boys sighed in disappointment.

A knock on the door, and Madame Morrible was there. Elphaba was yanked outside and shut the door.

"The Wizard asked for you personally," Morrible squeaked as she handed Elphaba an open letter, which raised an eyebrow at the elderly woman, "please forgive me, I was curious."

**On the other side of the door**

Everyone pressed their ear against the door, trying to catch what is going on in the hallway. They were all on top of each other.

"Get you're butt out of my face Tamaki," Avaric growled.

"That should be an opportunity for you," Tamaki said stuck up.

"Yeah, well the Shiz students here are straight, so get over it!" Fiyero said coldly supporting his friend.

"Will you shut up, we can't hear," Nessarose hissed at the males.

"I hear squealing!" Nessarose cried, and her eyes widened. The others stared at her confused. "It's Elphaba!"

Everyone ran and was at against the door now.

**In the hallway**

"The Wizard asked for me personally?" Elphaba asked her teacher as she looked at her, Morrible nodded.

"Make me proud," she said giving Elphaba a heartwarming hug. Elphaba laughed and said 'I will,' and watched Madame Morrible leave. Once she was out of sight, Elphaba glanced at the letter with her brown eyes, and squealed like Galinda.

She opened the door and everyone came tumbling down onto the floor, capturing Elphaba with the fall. **(A/N: and the walls of Jericho came a tumbling down, sorry-ensemble song) **

"What the hell!" Elphaba screamed as she tried to break free from the bottom of the dog pile.

"I'm sorry my Princess!" Tamaki cried as he tried to pick her up.

"STOP! Don't touch me there, this is my private square. R-A-P-E stay the hell away from me, don't rape me!" **(A/N: sorry, I had to do that) **Elphaba said and the twins and the Shiz students burst out laughing. Elphaba felt guilty as she saw Tamaki cuddled up in the hall corner, probably his emo corner. "Will you come of there already?" It was a few hours and Tamaki was still in the emo corners. He shook his head, and huddled in deeper. Elphaba sighed, "Will you come out if I sing?"

Everyone's head, including Tamaki, popped up; they were not excepting this. He nodded and got into a comfortable sitting position by Haruhi.

Elphaba rolled her eyes as an audience gathered together, "What song do you want to hear?"

"Anything is perfect, love," Tamaki tried again.

"Don't push it," Elphaba growled through her teeth.

"How 'bout 'Amazing'?" Galinda suggested, everyone nodded and some random piano player came and sat down by a piano.

"Uh?" Elphaba asked.

"For your song," Tamaki explained, and the song begun.

**I don't own this song either, Amazing by Janelle**

_The morning cold and raining,_

_Dark before the dawn could come_

_How long in twilight waiting_

_Longing for the rising sun_

_Ohoh _

_Ohoh_

_Oh _

_Ooh_

_You came like crashing thunder_

_Breaking through these walls of stone_

_You came with wide eyed wonder_

_Into all this great unknown_

_Ohoh _

_Ohoh_

_Ohoooh_

_Oohh_

_Hush now don't you be afraid_

_I promise you I'll always stay_

_I'll never be that far away_

_I'm right here with you_

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing_

_The beauty you are_

_You came blazing_

_Right into my heart_

_You're so amazing _

_You are_

_You are_

_You came from heaven_

_Shining breath of God still flows _

_From fresh on you_

_The beating heart inside me _

_Crumbled at this one so new_

_Ohoh_

_Ohoh_

_Oooh_

_Ooohh_

_No matter where _

_Or how far you wander_

_For a thousand years or longer_

_I will always be there for you_

_Right here with you_

_You're so amazing_

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing_

_The beauty you are _

_You came blazing_

_Right into my heart_

_You're so amazing you are_

_I hope your tears are few and fast_

_I hope your dreams come true at last_

_I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on_

_I hope you wish on every star_

_I hope you never fall too far_

_I hope this world can see_

_How wonderful you are_

_You're so amazing _

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing_

_The beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing_

_You're so amazing _

_You shine like the stars_

_You're so amazing _

_The beauty you are_

_You came blazing right into my heart_

_You're so amazing you are…_

_You are _

_Oooooo_

Elphaba stared at the back wall instead of the faces, which were completely shocked that Elphaba was such an amazing singer.

"Good bye," Elphaba said, packing up and heading out the door.

Secretly going to Emerald City and to meet the Wizard.

**Me: holy shit, on Word: this chapter is 20 freaking pages. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I want to thank broom over bubble for this idea.**

Fiyero sighed as he admired the sights as he rode in his carriage. He gasped as he saw something walking; green. Fiyero hopped out and commanded the driver to go back to Ouran.

He ran as fast as he could up to the green figure; but he forgot to stop running as crashed into Elphaba.

Fiyero was on top of her, with Elphaba's legs on the inside and his on the out. To make it simple, it looked he was going to rape her. "Uh hi Fae, fancy meeting you here."

"Master Fiyero, I would appreciate if you got off of me quickly as possible' you are quite heavy," Elphaba said in a hushed voice from the Fiyero's weight. He got up and held out a hand to help Elphaba up. She gladly took it and dusted the dust off her body.

"So," he started, Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Elphaba repeated.

"Where are you going?" the Winkie prince asked seriously.

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she began walking again, "Isn't it obvious? I'm heading towards Emerald City."

He looked discombobulated, "why are you going there?" He started to follow her.

"I'm meeting the Wizard," Elphaba said blankly, she just wasn't the one to brag about it.

"Don't you need an invitation?" Fiyero asked, Elphaba held out the letter she received yesterday from Madame Morrible. Fiyero grinned widely and he hugged her waist from the behind, "that's great!"

"Why are you following me?" Elphaba asked curiously, and was taken back from Fiyero's grasped around her waist as they continue to walk.

He let go of her and got infront of her, letting out a hand to their destination, "I will personally escort you to Emerald City."

"Pardon?" Elphaba asked unsure, "won't Galinda be lonely without you there beside her?"

"She has the Host Club; she is like their daily customer," Fiyero explained rolling his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" Elphaba asked.

He shook his head, "no."

"Are you sure you want to escort me?" Elphaba asked.

"Is this a quiz show? Because they are many questions that you are asking," Fiyero said.

"Alright, where was the Wizard born?" Elphaba asked teasing.

"Uh, Oz!" Fiyero guessed stupidly.

Elphaba laughed, and Fiyero smiled at her beautiful laugh, "no idiot, he is from a place called Kansas."

"There's Emerald City!" Fiyero exclaimed as he pointed to a green city in the distance.

"I guess it's time for you to go back to Ouran," Elphaba said sadly, Fiyero nodded.

"Good luck, Elphaba," he wished, he turned his heels and begun to walk the other way.

"Master Fiyero, can you keep this a secret?" Elphaba asked, Fiyero smiled surely and nodded.

Elphaba walked into the green town, and was completely amazed.

The buildings were tall was as Quoxwood trees! There were libraries that Elphaba could live in and keep up her studies. Museums that could give out information about the past, and the best part is that everything is all green!

Elphaba found a place where she belonged, with the Wizard, many studious places, and herself.

She told them at the Wizard asked for her, and she sat patiently in the waiting room. She tapped her fingers as she thought of the upcoming events.

"Miss Elphaba, the Wizard wishes to see you now," a male announced.

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I don't own Pokemon or Wicked.**

Elphaba inhaled deeply as she heard those exact words, it made her heart leap for joy. She nodded in a 'thank you' and followed the Ozian to the Wizards' throne room. There stood a normal man around the age of his thirties. He smiled full-heartily at her and didn't shrink back in fear of her skin color. It was thrillfying.

Elphaba excepted a giant head, like all of the rumors had said. Interrupted by her thoughts, the man came up to her, grabbing her jade hand and shook it.

"Miss Elphaba, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard wonderful things about you!" Wizard exclaimed Elphaba just had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"The pleasure is all mine, you Oziness," she greeted back politely.

"Now, I have an offer to promote you to," the Wizard of Oz begun, getting down to business as he took a seat, "please seat dear."

Elphaba did as she was demanded and took a seat not far, but not too close to the Wizard.

"Thank you, Wizard. But may I tell you the awful thing that is happening in Oz?" Elphaba asked, inferring to the Animals.

"What's the problem?" he asked quite shocked that his beloved land is in trouble. 

"It's hurts to say this, your-" Elphaba started before the Wizard episodic her.

"Excuse me, Elphaba, sweetheart. You can call me Oscar-that _is_ my name," he said with a smile, getting tired of the word 'your Oziness' and 'Wizard.' Sure he was proud of his title, but it got so annoying after awhile.

Elphaba nodded, "Of course, _Oscar_, but the Animals of Oz are kept in these horrible cages and they stop speaking. I'll be happy if you stop this madness."

Oscar nodded and smiles, 'causing Elphaba to smile as well, "Certainly, I would do anything for you. I've always wanted a daughter, and you made my wish come true. I would do anything for my daughter."

"Oh thank you, Oscar!" Elphaba exclaimed, giving him a massive bear hug. She realized that she was hugging the most powerfulness man in Oz as if he was her father, but it felt right somehow. She coughed awkwardly, and sat back down sheepishly, "so what about this offer again you had mentioned?"

He chuckled, "yes, I would be honored if you would be my Grand Magic Vizier. Elphaba Thropp, would you stand by my side?"

"I would, I would!" Elphaba cried, but accidentally knocking over her handbag, and her mother's green bottle fell out with a loud 'clunk.'

"Oh dear, you dropped something," he said, picking up the bottle and froze.

"Oscar, are you alright? Shall I fetch a glass of water?" Elphaba asked in worry.

He nodded shakily, "I'm fine, but where did you get this bottle?"

"Well, before my mother, Melena, died; she gave that to me as a memento. She said that was my father's bottle," Elphaba explained. Oscar turned around to face her, with a wide smile.

He ran up to her and crushed Elphaba into a hug, "oh dear! Now I know why you looked so much like her!" 

Elphaba gasped a breathe, "Who?" She felt like an idiot for asking such a foolish question.

"Melena, you see, before I became the Wizard of Oz, I took a tour around Munckinland, and I met this beautiful girl by the name of Melena, which is your mother. I gave her that exact bottle!" he cried in joy as he ran somewhere. "I got plenty of those bottles!" Elphaba's mouth dropped.

_The _Wizard of Oz, was her father? It is possible, but what happens if it was truly false information? She'll be Oz's fool. Then Oscar come running back with identical bottles that Elphaba has. A slim green finger slide down the bottle, as Elphaba glazed at it. He was right, he was her true father.

Elphaba looked up at him, "your right." Oscar smiled wider.

"Oh I've always wanted to be a father, this is so exciting!" Oscar exclaimed, "How do you feel, dear?"

What do you think? The Wizard is her true father, and there is evidence to prove it. Elphaba truthfully didn't know how to feel. But a small emotion in her stomach told her to get up and hug that man in front of her.

Then she did. Oscar was shocked at first, but then got comfortable and hugged her back.

"Oh Elphaba, I want you to come live and work with me," Oscar said in a soft voice.

"I need to finish my schoolwork, though. After graduation, I'll come back with you. I _am_ only seventeen," Elphaba started but her father squealed up in joy.

"Oh you just had your birthday! I must get you something," Oscar said in a happy tone.

Elphaba shook her head in disagreement, "no you do not."

"Elphaba, I want to though," he pleaded, Elphaba sighed in defeat. He smiled and we both sat back down and start to get to know each other.

"So, Elphaba, what school do you go to?" Oscar asked.

The green girl bit the bottom of her lip, "I go to Shiz, but we are attending a school by the name of Ouran until it rebuilds."

"Why does it need rebuilding?" the Wizard asked curiously, Elphaba chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well you see; my roommate and I had a _little_ argument; I guess while we were shouting at each other we created a bomb," Elphaba explained in anembarrassed voice.

Oscar chuckled, "my, that it is quite a story. So who raised you?"

"I believe you might know him businesswise, you know the governor of Munckinland, Frex?" Elphaba said.

"Ah, I remember him. Not exactly fatherly-like, but is quite kind," Oscar replied.

"So how's it like to be the Wizard of Oz?" Elphaba asked interested.

"Its wonderful!" he answered in a happy tone.

"Its five o'clock, its time for your meeting," a guard reminded Oscar.

"Oh yes, send him in," Oscar demanded in a nice tone. The guard nodded, bowed and left.

"Who's here?" Elphaba asked. Oscar was about to answer, but one voice stopped him.

"Elphaba? What are you doing here?" a voice asked, in an angry voice, but Oscar didn't realize only Elphaba did. The two turned and saw Frex looking quite unpleased; Oscar jumped off his seat and went to greet him.

"Oh Frexspar, it's wonderful to see you again," Oscar greeted.

Frex ignored the Wizard and kept a cold glare on Elphaba, "why is '_she' _here?" He spat the word 'she' as if it was a disgrace to the whole world. Frex didn't except that Elphaba would be here at all, in fact-only Fiyero and Madame Morrible knew. It was a **very** awkward moment for Elphaba, if you could imagine.

Frex was also furious and confused, he loathe Elphaba with passion. He was confused on why the Wizard was so calm about her skin color. '_Doesn't he flesh crawl whenever he sees sight of her? How is he so calm about that thing?' _Frex thought frustrated.

"Oh, Frex, you'll be pleased to know that Elphaba, here, is my new Grand Magic Vizier!" Oscar exclaimed. No, Frex was not pleased, he was more outraged. Elphaba, to him, was like his personal slave that does everything for him.

Elphaba got out of his seat, "not yet, Oscar, I yet have to finish school," she said as an emerald hand was on his shoulder.

Frex was so pissed now; his 'daughter' called the Wizard by his name-which he did not know of-and had the decency to touch his shoulder. Frex thought it was very disgraceful thing to do to the Thropp family; but yet he does not know that Elphaba is really Oscar's daughter.

"Elphaba," he sneered, giving her a warning for her to get her hand of his shoulder and show some respect. But Elphaba didn't catch the message at all.

"Oh yes, you'll be glad to hear that Nessa is going well," Elphaba said to her 'father.'

That news lightens the spirit of the governor of Munckinland. He only loved Nessarose, his true daughter.

"Yes, _please_ send my greetings to her," he said with a nod, completely filled the word 'please' with hate.

Elphaba nodded, "I will. Well Oscar, this has been a lovely evening. I'll visit you soon. Until then, goodbye." Then they collided into a hug. Now Frex was fuming up, she called him 'Oscar' again and _hugged_ each other. Oh, Elphaba is going to get it.

Elphaba left after that and returned, with a huge smile across her face. But she needed to speak with Boq about her interesting news. She walked into 'music room #3' and was tackled by the Ouran's host club members and the Shiz students.

"What the hell!" Elphaba yelled.

"We missed you!" Nessarose cried.

"Where did you go?" Haruhi chimed in, then the smiled reappear on her face and Fiyero suddenly caught the message.

"That reminds me-Boq, I need to speak with you right now," Elphaba said tugging Boq out of the room.

"Where are we going? Where did you go?" Boq asked, as they entered an empty room. Elphaba looked the door and grabbed Boq's arms.

"Frex isn't my father," Elphaba said in a very serious voice.

"How do you know, who is it then?" Boq asked curiously.

"Ok, I went to Emerald City-"

"You went to Emerald City!"

"Ok chill! I'll start from the beginning. You've always known that I wanted to see the Wizard, correct?" Boq nodded, "so Madame Morrible gave me the letter in the hall, which was why I was squealing like Galinda. I went to see the Wizard; oh Boq-Emerald City is an amazing city! No one was disgusted by my skin color. But anyways; I'm getting off topic. So I met the Wizard, we discussed something that was happening in Oz. Then I dropped that green bottle, you know that belonged to my mother, and then he recognized it and said that he _gave_ that to her, himself!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Wow," was all that he could say.

"And, after I graduate-I would be his Grand Magic Vizier!" Elphaba cried.

"Oh my Oz, that's amazing, Fabala!" Boq said in an excited voice as they hugged each other. Wow, Elphaba is hugging a lot of people today.

"Come on, lets join the others," Elphaba suggested, Boq nodded and they went back to the music room.

"Oh Elphaba, I have missed you!" Tamaki exclaimed picking her off the ground by hugging her.

"What did I say about personal space?" Then that, Tamaki let go. "I've missed you as well, **sort of**." Then Tamaki's face lit up in joy and guess what happens next…

"Oh cute, cute, cute!" he shrieked.

"Do you _want _to be thrown into the wall again?" Elphaba growled, then again Tamaki let go.

"You should come swimming with us, Elphaba. We plan on going today after school," Hikari invited, Elphaba nodded.

"I bet you'll look great in a swimsuit," Tamaki said with a smile while embracing her. '_Does he even get the picture that I __**don't**__ like to be touched!'_ Elphaba thought bitterly. Fiyero looked absolutely pissed that Tamaki was holding Elphaba, Fiyero thinks he's like another Avaric. Elphaba is pissed, nothing new. Galinda knows that Elphaba is allergic to water, so she is dearly confused. Boq is sweat dropping if he was an anime. Nessarose is jealous that everyone's attention is on Elphaba and not her, spoiled much? Avaric is somewhere, probably taking over the school. Haruhi is slightly jealous of Elphaba. Hikari is doing something sexual with Kaoru; as usual. Honey-senpai is taking pictures off of Mori's back. Mori is thinking how Honey-senpai is so heavy. Kyoya is on his computer.

"You know, Tamaki, there's an old saying that if those who don't learn their history are due to repeat it," Elphaba hissed, and then Tamaki completely let go.

**Me: that's the end of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't own Wicked or OHSHC**

It was your normal typical day at Ouran, Tamaki would try to flirt with Elphaba and fail miserable. Then he would go into his emo corner and still there for a while. Elphaba sat at a table as the host club went on. The green girl was trying to study for a test but that's hard to do so when the fangirls are talking about her loudly when they think that it was a whisper. Eh, not so much.

Elphaba slammed her history book shut, and turn to glare at the girls, "can you talk a little louder about me? I still can hear myself think." Elphaba got out of her seat and walked over to them. Oh Fabala was very pissed indeed. She had enough of this schools' snobby social status. "Has anyone ever taught you some manners?"

The blonde huffed, "of course, we are like rick, DUH!"

"Well obviously not good enough, talking about others is not polite at all. Have you heard the proverb; never judge a book by its cover?" Elphaba yelled, 'causing everyone's attention to look over at them.

"At least we have friends, unlike the artichoke," the redhead snorted cockily.

"Fabala, calm down!" Nessarose ordered she was very embarrassed by her older sisters' actions. Elphaba ignored Nessa, and kept a scowl at the three.

"You better not frown like that, or else you'll just get uglier. But I don't how that's possible," the blonde said in a high pitch laugh, her peers laughed along with her.

"Ooh, bad insult, that scared me," Elphaba said with sarcasm dripping from her voice with an eye roll.

"TAMAKI! This girl is being mean to us!" The blonde shrieked Elphaba has placed another victory in the battle. Tamaki came running over to the table; of course they _would_ call for him or help.

"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Tamaki asked in a fake concern voice.

The redhead pointed at manicured finger at me, "she's the problem! My friends and I were having a wonderful conservation and then **she **showed up and ruined it!"

Tamaki turned the Elphaba, "Is she right?"

"I would accept that she is half right. Do you want to hear about their wonderful conservation was in fact about? I infront them because they were talking about me, when I was right ahead of them and trying to study. Would you like it if someone talks falsely of you, Master Tamaki?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow.

"Arrine, is this true that you and your friends are talking about this girl here?" Tamaki asked the shy brunette girl.

"Well I wasn't talking about her; I tried to get them to stop talking about her. But yes, they were," she said in a quiet voice, ashamed. Tamaki placed a finger on his chin thinking over the situation.

"ARRINE HOW COULD YOU GIVE US AWAY LIKE THAT!" the blonde yelped angrily, and then there was a slap.

"That's enough! Rantie and Jestinoa, you are here by exspell from this host club," Tamaki declared, "Arrine, you are not allow to come back here for the rest of the day." The girls left scowling.

"Thanks," Elphaba said before going to visit Galinda. After the green girl left, the host club leader leaped for joy.

"That's not new you know. Elphaba has manners," Fiyero said, rolling his eyes before taking another sip of his coffee.

"You know what Galinda, Ouran sucks," Elphaba said, the pink girl gasped.

"Are you kidding yourself, Elphie? This place is awesome!" Galinda squealed.

"No I am not. This place is filled with rich snobby, obnoxious, shallow, self-absorbed, high pitch son of a female Dog people!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Galinda put a comforting hand on of Elphaba's shoulder, "the host club is almost over."

"Thank you the Unnamed God!" Elphaba cried springing up, with her arms wide open.

**Later**

In the girls dorm was Elphaba and Galinda were reading and relaxing. Relaxing is what Elphaba needed after what happened earlier. I swear, those fangirls get more annoying each day. Galinda was reading her fashion magazines while Elphie read her history book. Or you could say that Elphaba was studying.

"Ooh! Elphie look at this sweater! It's so cute!" Galinda squealed, shoving the colorful papered book into Elphaba's face.

"Sure, YEAH!" Elphaba said sarcastically. Then there was a knock at the door, Galinda jumped up and opened the door.

But the halls were empty, and on the floor was a bouquet of roses. Galinda picked them up and read the card.

"ELPHIE, SOMEONE SEND YOU ROSES!" Galinda called, Elphaba looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh? Are you sure, or you just don't know how to read?" Elphaba said, standing up and walking over to her hyper roommate.

_Dear Elphaba,_

_ Your eyes shine the shimmoring sters. I think about you all the time. Your greeen skun is so ugmazing. _

_ Love,_

_ Your secert admeror_

"Its Tamaki, he's stupidity spelt seven words wrong and they are all cheesy puns. Plus Tamaki has a thing for roses; _major_ giveaway," Elphaba said uninterested, going back to her old position.

"I guess your right, but aren't poppies your favorite flower?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba nodded, and then there was another knock on the door. Elphaba groaned and got up and founded poppies lying on the floor.

She picked them up and read the card.

_Elphaba_

_Just thinking about you and how much I love you. Poppies are your favorite, I know so._

"Another one?" Galinda asked, quite impressed. Two flowers out of one day.

"This is weird, it's like I'm you today," Elphaba muttered.

Elphaba stopped staring at the flowers and continue studying. Only something stopped the green witch.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Elphaba groaned, "I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!" Elphaba said that while she opened the door and scared the mailman, he was literally shivering. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I-it-s a-al-alr-alrigh-t, h-h-here," he shuttered, as he gave Elphaba a package.

"Oh thanks, I'm sorry how I yelled at you," Elphaba apologized, the mailman nodded and fled away quickly.

Inside the package were a small box and a letter.

_Dear Elphaba,_

_ How are you, dear? I've missed you even if it was a couple days ago. I wrote this for a reason though. Happy "late" birthday, I know you told me to not give you a present, but I couldn't resist. Inside the small box was past generation to generation, and now I'm giving it to you. I love you, Elphaba. _

_ Oscar _

Elphaba smiled at the letter that Oscar sent her, and opened the small box. Inside there was a think silver rope necklace, and in the center there was an emerald gem. And she put it on to show her gratitude.

While the two finally went back to their reading, actually Galinda couldn't though. She wanted to know what that letter said and why was Elphie so happy about it. Forgetting about privacy, Galinda picked up the letter and read it.

'_Who is this Oscar, and when did they meet? Are they lovers and Elphie didn't told me yet? I'm a bad friend for not remembering Elphie's birthday! But than and again, she never told me when it was,'_ Galinda thought, then a plan formed in her mind "Hey Elphie, when is your birthday?"

Elphaba froze, but recovered quickly. "It already passed."

Galinda let out a fake gasp, "Oh my goodness! We didn't even celebrate it!"

This is when Elphaba start to sweat, when did Galinda care so much about the day when she was born? I mean, her own sister didn't even remember. Though it doesn't bother the green girl at all, Frex didn't care and Nessa didn't know which day Elphaba was born because neither one had told her. It's the way Elphaba was born and raised.

"It's alright, Galinda," Elphaba said.

"No it's not alright! What kind of friend would I be if I don't throw you a party!" Galinda exclaimed the question.

"The not annoying type, you _really_ don't have to do that," Elphaba pleaded.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice," Galinda comment. Elphaba sighed.

**Its my remix of Popular from Wicked**

_Whenever I see someone_

_Who isn't partified than i?_

_And let's face it –who isn't _

_Less partified than I _

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone is in need of celebration_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know, I know exactly what it needs_

_And even in your case_

_Though it's the complicated case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry- I'm determine to succeed_

_Follow my instincts_

_And yes, indeed_

_This will be_

_Popular!_

_This is will popular_

_I'll have all the amazified boys_

_Admiring your party poise_

_Big ways having silly string and this will be the fling_

_I'll have all the chips and dip_

_Whatever it needs_

_Everything that really counts_

_To have a party_

_I'll throw you a party_

_You'll have the right cohorts_

_There would be party sports_

_Have that party that you have got to go_

_So let's start_

_Cause we got an awfully long way to go_

_Don't hate on my great opinions_

_Think of its as personality dialysis_

_Now that I've chose to be a pal, a _

_Sister and planner_

_There's nobody wiser_

_Not when it comes to partying_

_I know about partying_

_And with an assist from me  
to know what to except to be_

_Instead of forget your age-well-was_

_From becoming a different aug-age!_

_La la la _

_I gonna make _

_You have a party_

_When I see quiet creatures  
with not-telling-the-birthday saying_

_I remind them on I going to be there_

_To think of_

_Celebrated heads of state or _

_The Wizards great celebrations_

_Did they have tea and cookies?_

_Don't make me laugh!_

_They partied! PLEASE-_

_It's all about being partified_

_It's not about math and books_

_It's the things that you have to view_

_So it's very shrewd to be_

_Very very partified _

_Like me!_

"Oh Miss Elphaba, this will be perfect!" Galinda squealed.

Obviously Elphaba wasn't interested when she said "Bye," and left.

_Your welcome!_

_And though you protest _

_Your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely_

_Your gonna grin and bear it_

_Your new birthday party_

_La la la la_

_You are partified_

_Just not as quite as partified _

_As me!_

"I need Fiyero on this!" Galinda gasped, she took out her cell and dialed Fifi's number. A few moments later, Fiyero showed up and they talked about the situation and Galinda handed the Winkie Prince the letter from Oscar. Galinda didn't notice when the paper crumbled when Fiyero read the last sentence with eyes narrowed.

"Who is this Oscar?" Fiyero asking, saying the Wizards' name with true hatred.

Galinda shrugged and went back to her planning.

"So this is Elphaba's party, eh?" Fiyero smirked; Galinda looked back up and smirked as well. "This shall be interesting indeed….Oh remember to invite this Oscar too." Galinda nodded.

**Me: finished, R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: this shall be an interesting chapter…I don't own Wicked or OHSHC!**

_Dear friends and family,_

_ We would like for you to join together at Ouran High School for a special day. A day no know never knew about, the day of Elphaba's birth! There would be foods and beverages, and a happy party awaits. Do it, for Elphaba! _

"Oh, wonderful!" Oscar exclaimed, with a wide smile.

Another man wasn't as happy as our Wizard. He grunt but planned on attending to embarrassed Elphaba. **(A/N: jerk…) **

Nessarose was shocked and felt quite bad for being a bad sister, but made a vow to make it up to her green sister at the party. Nessa realized that she wasn't a walk in the park for Elphaba and her feelings, for Nessie, but never done anything in return. Its her chance to give back. **(A/N: eh, not really…)**

XxX

Galinda was in her room getting dressed for Elphie's celebration, but the bubbly pink girl was having a hard time choosing what dress to wear. '_The pink or the green dresses? Nah, the green might offend Elphie at her party. Ok! I'll go with the pink dresses! Alright, long or short? Nope, I'm not going to the Wizard's ball… So short it is! That narrows it down to twenty-five dresses! Ugh! Why do I have so many? Maybe I could get Elphie's opinion…NO! I should make it a surprise. Selves or strap? Nope! EPP! I __GOT__ IT! Two words: strap…less! Wait, is that one word? Oh well! Perfect! Ok, now I have ten to pick from. Ew…too formal…I'm going to a birthday party not to court! Ehh…NO WAY...cute…Oh no! Gross…and why did I buy that? Oh yeah, so someone else couldn't…I'll go with the cute one…' _

"OOOOH! This is **SO** exciting! I look adorable! Hmm, maybe _too _adorable…oh no, everyone is going to be looking at me and not Elphie!" Galinda gasped, and ended it with a fake faint. But popped right back up. "I know! I'll dress Elphie for the party!-" Galinda gasped at realization-"**MAKEOVER TIME!**" Elphaba came in at the wrong time.

"Uh, greetings Miss Galinda," she greeted in fear, as Galinda creeping up to her.

The next thing you know, Elphaba handcuffed to Galinda. Elphaba sighed, "What is going on with you?"

"I need to get you in a hot dress!" Galinda answered in a very excited tone. Elphaba froze in terror and the green witch tried to run away from the fashion freak psycho.

Galinda stopped her by grabbed onto the door of the closet. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" Elphaba cried, trying to break free.

"I NEED TO GET YOU DRESSED!"

"I'M ALREADY DRESSED!"

"OH, NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"STOP PULLING, YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!"

"TOUGH LUCK, YOU'RE HURTING MINE TOO!"

"GALINDA, I'M NOT A MAKEUP DOLL! YOU NEED TO RESPECT THAT!"

The mental wasn't very flexible proven by scientists, and it broke in half. The two witches fell back, they stared at each other. Elphaba in fear and Galinda looked determine like how Elphaba is on exam day. That's when Elphaba ran out of the door with Galinda hot on her trail.

"GET BACK HERE!" Galinda screamed, 'causing many curious students to watch the popular Galinda chasing the green Elphaba. Two guys high fived each other and ran on the sidelines cheering on the so-called catfight.

"NO!" Elphaba squeaked through a couple of students, but some wouldn't move. "Move! Get out of my way! What are you looking at, bitch? Yeah you better turn away! MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M BEING CHASED BY A FASHIONIZED PYSHCOPATH!"

Fiyero watched amused as Elphaba pulled through the crowd, with Galinda running after her. Nothing is more amusing and sexier than two hot girls fighting with each other. The Winkie Prince was interested how Elphaba was in it, which is his crush. If you didn't catch the jealous hints.

Fiyero followed them until they got to the center square. The girls were in the center, circling each other with many students watching. Practically everyone in the whole school was watching.

"Galinda lets be reasonable…" Elphaba pleaded, trying to talk some sense into her roommate.

"Elphie lets not be reasonable," Galinda talked back fiercely, since when did she get so demanding? She was going to make get in Elphaba a dress if it includes death. Galinda is willing to take on that chance…

Galinda charged at Elphaba, which she luckily dodged for her sake.

"Come on, Galinda. Show that artichoke a lesson!" someone exclaimed from the crowd as Elphaba and Galinda were rolling on the marble floor.

"Fiyero! Help!" Elphaba cried, but Fiyero didn't notice that she was calling for him, since he was really entertained. **(A/N: jeez, I wonder why.)**

"Elphie, please! You're not going to regret it!" Galinda promised.

"_Oh _I _know _I will!" Elphaba muttered.

"-plus we even invited that Oscar guy," Galinda added with a smirked.

Elphaba shrugged, which surprised Galinda. She thought that Elphaba would leap for joy or glare at her.

LATER!

Elphaba sat in a chair, pouting and scowling. "I _can't_ believe I gave in…" Galinda giggled.

"Don't feel bad, everyone always give into my demands," Galinda said, as she looked for a dress in Elphaba's closet to see if she had anything.

'_Let's see what Elphie has…what the son of a Munchkin __is__ that! No…Eck! Too plain and boring…yawn…black, gross…terrifying! …okish…oh my Oz, I'm going to have nightmares…what is that suppose to be?…and I thought my Grannies sweater that she made for me was bad…OK! Obviously Elphaba has nothing! Sweet Oz I've should've seen this coming,' _Galinda thought as she looked through Elphaba's wardrobe. "Elphie, if I was a police officer, I'll place you under arrest for bad clothing!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda's remark, "Well, I don't go out very often."

"I've noticed…But luckily I have your style and color inside my closet!" Galinda squealed, which 'caused Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I've always have my friends' kind of taste in my closet, but better style. It's for emergences!"

"So do you have Fiyero's and Boq's?" Elphaba smirked.

"I thought it was Biq…but yes! I do!" Galinda answered, Elphaba's smirk dropped, epic fail.

"Can you tell me why I need to dress up anyways?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a surprise," Galinda answered as she looked through her closet. Then there was a signature Galinda squeal from the back of Galinda's closet.

Galinda came out of her came with a gorgeous black dress that made Elphaba's mouth dropped. It was silky and went to Elphaba's knees, if it was any higher Elphaba would never wear it. It had a small diamond in the center, and a few small ruffles throughout the dress.

"I like your reaction," Galinda smirked at Elphaba's facial expression, "now the black high heels! I have the perfect ones, and they are three inches!"

Elphaba's eyes widened who isn't very graceful at all, she was a somewhat klutz. Elphie's friends just didn't know because they never see it happens. Elphaba always fall in the library, in Doctor Dillamond's class about two times, and when she was trying to climb through that window…

"NO HEELS!" Elphaba exclaimed, Galinda pouted.

"Why!" Galinda whined.

"Because I'll fall," Elphaba answered in a monotone, eyes narrowed at Galinda.

"No, you won't," Galinda snorted and flapped her hand if she was saying 'stop it!' "You're the most well-balanced graceful person I have ever known. I mean, I had never ever seen you fall."

"Actually I am a klutz," Elphaba admitted shyly.

"B-but you always looked so graceful," Galinda said in shock.

Elphaba scratched the back of her head, and shook it.

Galinda grunt, "fine…I'll go get the scandals…" she muttered.

Elphaba giggled at Galinda's whiny behavior and sat deeper in the chair, thinking.

Galinda how ever is scowling in her mind, if that is even possible as she looks for black scandals that Elphie _had_ to request. '_I can't believe her! I mean, I had never once has seen her fall! I mean look at her sister, she's cripple! Uh, what's her name...Nossie! What, were did __**that**__ come from? Nossie sounds like 'nosy.' Which she is, but I'm close to figuring out though… Ness…Eh, the Ness Lake Monster! Wait! That's it! Nessarose! Why does she even like Biq or was it Boq? Nah, its Biq. She doesn't even deserve him! I had a crush on him for years! I mean, he always look so annoyed, clinged-on, depressed, and annoyed...Hold on, did I say annoyed two times? Yeah, I think I did. Oh well, Nessa is twice the annoying. You know my inner thoughts, I've never liked Nessarose. She is a rude bitch to Elphie, and she is her own sister! Wow, I was gossiping in my own head…You can't walk but that doesn't mean for you to ruin Elphie life too! I mean this one time, Elphie, Fiyero-we were still dating then; but we broke up when Elphie disappeared-, Biq, and I were going to go rock climbing. Like we all been waiting for it to come. While I was finish packing, everyone that was coming was in Elphie's and my dorm. Then Nessa came in, looking for Elphie. Then I came…You know what, screw it. Just do a friggin' flashback….' _

Flashback

_Elphaba, Boq, and Fiyero sitting comfortable on the couch, waiting for Galinda to finish packing. The three were discussing their project for Doctor Dillamond's class. Elphaba said that she was finished, and Boq concedes that he was as well. Fiyero forgot all about it and was begging Elphaba to help him out. Elphaba was about to reply but Nessarose came wheeling in._

"_Hey Elphaba," she greeted, the only reason why Nessa was here was because she was lonely. You would think that she would have tons of friends compare to Elphaba. But no, she has none due to her awful personality; so she hangs around with Elphaba's friends and says they are hers and pretend that Elphaba isn't even in there._

"_Okay guys, who wants to rock climb?" Galinda exclaimed which caught Nessarose off guard. Nessarose felt hurt that she wasn't invited and the fact that they had hid it from her. _

_Though Nessarose didn't know that the gang wasn't trying to hide it from her, it was all just a coincidence. Then they talked about it in class, the conservation already ended or that the lecture began. Fiyero, who invited the people, purposely didn't invite Nessarose to come, but invited Elphaba. There were three reasons why. One, Fiyero didn't exactly care or want to befriend with Nessarose. She was always demanding, which will be a problem on the mountain. That's part of reason two; the other one was-how were they going to get her up the mountain anyhow when she's in a chair? Plus Nessarose was always a clean freak and would be whiny about all the bugs and dirt. Believe or not, but Galinda __**will **__get down and dirty. Finally the last reason why Fiyero chose Elphaba over Nessa; because he loves Elphaba. _**(A/N: DUH!)**

_Nessa's hands clenched into fist, as she tried to fake a smile, "oh you guys are going on a rock climb, huh? Fun…listen, Elphaba I need your help for the next month," the whole room was quiet and filled with shock, she glared in warning at Elphaba, "you're not going to bail on me, are you?"_

_Fiyero scratch the back of his head nervously, Elphaba told him of the wrath of Nessarose. So he had to choose his words carefully. He wanted Elphaba to go with him more than anything in the world. "Listen Nessa, you know that Elphaba will never bail on you. But don't you think that Elphaba is tired from schoolwork and taking care of you? So can this be her break and your friends can help you." _

_Nessarose glared at the prince, "no, I need _**her**_."_

"_What's difference between Elphaba and everyone who is your friend?" Galinda asked quite bitter._

"_Elphaba, I need you. You're the only one that could help me," Nessarose pleaded, lying._

_Elphaba sighed in defeat, "ok I'll help you." the raven haired girl turned to her friends, "you guys go on without me." _

_The others nodded sadly, said there farewell to Elphaba and walked out of the door._

End of Flashback

'_It was weird also, we were walking down the hallway and we heard this noise and then a scary scream,' _Galinda wondered when she found the scandals and was walking out of her closet, "Hey Elphie, remember when Nessa spoiled our plans and we left without-which btw, the trip sucked without you…What happened, and what did Nessa needed?"

Elphaba froze in shocked, she could still feel that sting on her back, "n-nothing, she needed help on h-her homework." No, Nessarose never needed anything…it was all a lie…

Galinda stopped getting out her beauty supplies and saw Elphaba shivering. It was eighty degrees in the room and Elphaba was shivering like it was -12 degrees instead. That was so unnatural. Galinda kneeled down by Elphaba's side, "Elphie, if you need to tell me anything, please tell me!" Elphaba turned and saw Galinda serious and very concern, also…about to cry.

"I know you are always so private, that's sometimes a good thing. It means that no one could ever hurt you since no one knows your weakness. But its also a bad thing, it means your suffering. I don't you to suffer, Elphaba. You're my best friend," Galinda said, while tears dropped.

"Your mine as well," Elphaba responded.

"Will you tell me anything?" Galinda asked, and Elphaba nodded. But in reality, Elphaba just couldn't.

**LATER!**

It was time for the party that Fiyero and Galinda planned. They invited everyone they knew, and avoid to not invite Nessa. But somehow she found out. It was a big party; it was like the most of the school was here.

Galinda smiled at her work, with a proud Fiyero by her side.

Fiyero tapped on Galinda's shoulder, "when is Elphaba coming down?"

"When we introduced her," Galinda answered.

"Should we?" Fiyero suggested.

"Not yet, i-is that the Wizard? It's the man with the Gale Forces bodyguards? I wonder what's he is for?" Galinda wondered out loud. Fiyero shrugged. "Ladies and gentlemen, I was honored to announce that Miss Elphaba Thropp!" The crowd cheered, as Elphaba walked down the stairs. Fiyero's mouth dropped as he saw the sight of Elphaba, and then smiled softly. He walked up to her and offered his arm, which he gladly took.

"You look beautiful tonight," Fiyero whispered to Elphaba.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. Actually quite handsome," Elphaba extolled, but didn't catch the blush on Fiyero's face.

"Elphaba, how old are you?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I'm seventeen," Elphaba answered.

"Oh Elphaba, come give me a big hug!" Oscar called, 'causing everyone to stare at the two. Two emotions, one was confusion and the other was shocked. Elphaba fought a smile and failed. She ran up to Oscar, jumped on him, which her legs wrapped around his legs, and hugged him tightly. "Did you get the necklace I sent you?" he asked in a much softer voice.

Elphaba got off of him, "yes I did. Thank you." she turned around and saw a bunch of wide-eyed people staring at them with mouths dropped. "This is Oscar everyone, we go way back."

Fiyero's mouth dropped farther, he never knew that Elphaba was into _**OLD**_ people!

Oscar laughed, "What? The Wizard can't hug his own Magic Grand Vizier!" The audience cheered in happiness. He coughed, "but I have something to tell everyone."

Fiyero eyes widened in fear '_please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant! Please say that Elphaba is not pregnant!'_ he pleaded to the Unnamed God.

"Elphaba is my real daughter!" Oscar announced happily, hugging Elphaba from the side. Then everyone fainted anime-style. Everyone recovered and threw out questions like 'how do you know?' "Well, when Elphaba came to for our meeting. She asked for a favor, which I said I will. Then her handbag fell and her mother's green bottle had fallen out. When I caught a glimpse of the bottle, I knew it. It was fate by bottle." He ended it by laugh.

Galinda scratched her neck awkwardly, "wow…we were WAY off."

"You know, I don't care. I'm glad for you and everything. I mean, that doesn't happen very day. But I'm more glad that she is not pregnant," Fiyero stated, and he regretted that coming out of his mouth when he saw Galinda's determine face.

"You like Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed.

"More like love her," Fiyero confessed, he might as well admit it now since it's out.

"EPPP! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Galinda squealed and chanted. "I knew that you loved her once you saw her at Shiz. I saw the hints and EVERYTHING! I mean, you guys are perfect for each other!"

Fiyero blush scarlet, "thanks."

"Can you believe it?" Galinda asked, looking over at Elphaba. Her question caught Fiyero's attention.

"What can I believe?" Fiyero asked curiously.

"That Elphaba is a drop dead gorgeous woman, and it irritates me when she denies her true beauty. Who cares about the skin, its pretty always," Galinda sighed.

Fiyero nodded, "ditto, but I wish, I wish Elphaba would open her eyes and see how much I really love her. I don't want to be friends, I want to be more than that." He chuckled, "this is one cheesy pun."

**With Frex**

Frex stood still and standing with a frozen facial expression, it was like he was an ice statue. Frex couldn't believe what he had just heard. He glared at the wall, fists clenched, body stiffed. Elphaba was his slave. He raised her; he cared for her in his own way. '_I don't care if that bitch is the Wizard's daughter. I will make her suffer, after all-she owns me with all of the shit I've gone through. I want her to shiver when she sees me. No army forces will protect her on what I planning on doing.'_

Frex stomped over to Elphaba as Oscar was by her side. Oscar gave a warm smile to Frex, "oh hello Frex, small world, right?"

Frex ignored the Wizard and kept an eye on Elphaba, "I need to talk to you." Elphaba knew that she was going to get it by the sound of his tone, furious.

"You can say it here," Elphaba said bravely, she wanted Oscar to protect her if Frex tries to strike upon her.

"Elphaba," he hissed like a snake. Everyone was watching, Nessarose who had never seen Frex treat her like this was shocked, Fiyero was unpleased, Galinda was frozen, "fine." Then there was a scream.

The guest gasped as Elphaba got slapped and fell onto the floor. Frex picked her up roughly and shook her as he shouted at her. Galinda was gaining tears as she watched with her hand on her mouth.

"You think I act treat you this way anymore! Huh?" Frex yelled in Elphaba's face. Tears streamed down the green girl's face, and kept yelling 'I'm sorry!' over and over again. Never once was Elphaba so scared in her life or had an audience watching.

Everyone was here; both schools including the staff watched this scene. Everyone was about to just let it all out, and felt guilty that they tortured Elphaba. Elphaba was a strong girl and was so private; no one knew was she was hiding. They never once had seen Elphaba look so broken.

"You fucking bitch!" Frex yelled.

Fiyero and Oscar had enough of this; they couldn't just stand there and doing nothing when Elphaba obviously needed a hero.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba away from the monster and held her close, and Oscar called the guards. The emerald girl and the Winkie Prince sat on the floor, trying to calm down Elphaba.

"Ssh, everything is going to be ok. You're going to be ok. I got you," Fiyero shushed her in a whisper, promising as Elphaba kept her tears going.

Elphaba shook her head, "no its not. He's out to get me and he means it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fiyero asked in a soft and quiet tone.

"It was too complicated and I knew the consequences if I did," Elphaba explained. Fiyero glanced up at Galinda for help.

Galinda got the message, "Everyone, the party is over! Sorry!" The crowd left, it was just a couple people left. Boq rushed to Elphaba's side-she needed her best friend right now.

"Fabala let me see," Boq demanded softly, meaning the bruise on Elphaba's cheek where Frex hit her, which is still there glaring as the guards held him.

Elphaba allowed Boq to examine the bruise, and helped Elphaba up. Boq smiled and embraced Elphaba. "Nothing too bad, plus you had worse."

Elphaba chuckled, "true."

"Wait, so you knew about this? All of this?" Fiyero asked angrily, Boq nodded. Fiyero threw his hands in the air, "well why didn't you do anything earlier!"

Boq took a glimpse of Elphaba, "because I promised Elphaba that I'll kept it a secret, like she wanted."

Fiyero turn to glare at Nessarose, "well why didn't you do anything? You're her sister and yet you sit in your chair like a coward!"

"I didn't know that Elphaba was being abused, so shut your trap!" Nessarose snapped.

"No, but you also hurt Elphaba," Galinda glared, "you whipped her when we tried to go rock climbing."

Nessarose's eyes widened, "how did you know?"

"I recognized Elphaba's scream from anywhere, you just admit it anyways," Fiyero stepped it.

Nessarose huffed, "so what! She had everything! Friends, a person who loves her!"

"But Nessa, I didn't have you when I needed you. I needed my sister and you weren't there to catch me, Nessa. I needed you and you ignored me and treated me like Frex. I did everything I could for you and that was how you repaid me? Was I not good enough for you?" Elphaba said, with tears coming down her eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm hurting you!" Nessa cackled, "That's rich!" 

"How could you be so cold and heartless! Elphaba is a broken girl, even though she doesn't look like it. But she is," Boq growled, that made Nessarose gasped.

"How could you be on her side!" Nessa screamed.

"Simple answer, I'm Elphaba's best friend and never was yours," Boq explained, looking over at Galinda.

"What if Elphaba isn't broken and she is get looking for attention?" Nessa asked.

"I cry very night, Nessa," Elphaba answered.

"Plus that didn't look like an act," Galinda added.

"I have no choice but to place you under arrest for harassing my daughter. Take her away," Oscar demanded, a guard came and took away Nessarose. She threatened Elphaba like Frex did. Oscar looked at Elphaba and sighed, "Oh Elphaba, I'm so sorry you went through that."

"Elphaba, can I talk to you…alone?" Fiyero asked, and Elphaba nodded in reply.

The remaining of the relatives and family member was forced out of the room when Galinda pushed them out. Galinda smiled as if she was saying 'good luck' to Fiyero.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," Fiyero stated, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, what is it?" Elphaba asked.

"W-well, you see. I-" Fiyero began, but something stopped him.

**Me: Duh duh duh! See what happens next on Wickedly Hosted chapter 9. R&R! **

**YAY, NESSAROSE IS IN JAIL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back! Update on myself; I've been filming with my friend(s), which on video that we are working on at the moment is a teenager verison of Friends. I play the two roles of Monica and Chandler, and my friend, Amber (she came up with the idea), plays Phoebe and Ross, which she really suits Phoebe because she's a weird hippie girl, and the last one is Mallory who takes role of Rachel and Joey. So anyways, I bet you just want to read the chapter instead. So here is Chapter 9!  
**

Chapter 9

Fiyero's words were immediately cut off by green lips smashed into his, his eyes wided but then close and deepen the kiss. He placed his arms around Elphaba's waist, pulling her in closer. Slender fingers explorered through his blonde hair.

They broke apart, and Elphaba shyly looked into Fiyero's eyes, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry for Elphaba? I thought the guys were suppose to make the first move, man, this hurts my pride. I feel weak!" Fiyero exclaimed, Elphaba just stared at the Winkie with an odd look.

"Really? I just kissed you and you are worrying about your pride," Elphaba said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Eh...sort of," Fiyero shrugged.

"Well, I call that the most stupidest action in Oz," Elphaba said with a frown, flopping on a neary white couch. Fiyero's sapphire blue eyes softened, he walked and sat by the green teenage girl.

"Trust me, Fae, that was nothing compare to me; I'm Oz's fool," Fiyero comforted her, smiling slightly at the pranks, dancing through life, and childish behavior.

"This day had gone horrible," Elphaba groaned, putting her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked, that was a stupid question, he quickly added when seeing that Elphaba was about to answer, "you don't have to answer that. Fae, it wasn't your fault."

Elphaba looked up to give Fiyero an odd look, "Fae? Who's Fae?"

Fiyero grinned, "You are." The green girl shrugged it off, and sighed.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," and those words hit him.

"I love you, too," he replied softly before kissing her lightly on the lips.

**Aww! R&R! Oh, readers, on October 8th is my birthday and I need birthday suggests: ideas, dinner, parties themes, anything!**


End file.
